The Nutcracker: A Gadge Story
by Adenathe
Summary: A retelling of the Christmas classic, The Nutcracker, starring Madge and Gale. Revisit the land of Sweets through the eyes of two of our favorites from District 12. Very slightly AU with a touch of OOC!
1. The Clock Chimes 12

**Authors note:**

I don't own the Hunger Games! Suzanne Collins does, along with all the characters! I don't own the Nutcracker either. I'm not sure if it's in the public domain or not but rather safe than sorry! It belongs to Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky and E.T.A Hoffmann, I've just had the privilege to dance to it a few times!

**Also****: **This is my first fanfiction so I understand it'll be a little rough! I seriously appreciate constructive criticism as I don't have a beta! Thanks y'all and I hope you like it!

Christmas time was always welcome in District 12. A welcome relief from the gloom, hunger, and darkness the district was generally filled with. Snow was finally beginning to fall and soon the district would be covered in a blanket of that instead of the usual layer of black coal dust. None enjoyed the change more than Madge Undersee. The reserved blonde loved everything the season had to offer, from the holiday themed cookies at the bakery to the brief period of unity it gave to the otherwise divided district. The well off were more inclined to give to the hungry families of the Seam and likewise the Seam was more inclined to accept the generosity.

However, there was one aspect of Christmas Madge did _not _like; the annual Christmas party her father held. As mayor, it was his job to graciously entertain visiting officials and the general merriment of a Christmas party sufficed until the next year.

In Madge's mind, it was a wasteful event orchestrated by the Capitol to secretly ridicule their district. The Capitol residents would come and pretend to join the meager merriment District 12 had to offer before going back to the Capitol to make fun of their districts "backwards ways". There were a few positive aspects of party, such as the fact District 12's children were allowed to partake in treats they usually could not afford, and for that, Madge tolerated the event.

This year was shaping up to be no different than its predecessors. Madge followed her mother around as lavish platters of food and holiday-themed arrangements of flowers were brought in to the Mayor's mansion, fresh off the train from the Capitol. She made sure to hide the disgusted wrinkle of her nose around Capital attendants.

At the age of fifteen, Madge was expected to learn how to be a lady of the house. Her mother's constant migraines often affected her ability to attend and orchestrate events, a task Madge had no problems taking over. Her pleasant manner and good nature were well received among the district and she was a respected young lady, obviously capable of handling situations when her mother could not.

All too soon, it was time to get ready for the torturous evening. All the decorations were perfectly placed and the refreshments were placed along a buffet table fit for a king. Madge laid out her nicest dress, a worn eyelet lace dress used for her last few reapings. It would work if she could find some holly to pin over a rather threadbare patch.

"Oh no, Miss" Reyna, the Undersee's housekeeper, stated from the doorway. "This year your mom and dad have something special for you to wear."

Madge looked at the plain garment bag. "Oh they really shouldn't have…"

"Nonsense" Reyna's grey eyes shone. "You've been needin' something nice and that old thing has been too tight for two years now."

They both opened the bag to reveal one of the most beautiful articles of clothing Madge had ever seen. It was a white dress but one that was more form fitting to the young woman she was becoming. It was pure snow white and made of some gossamer material that flared out into a full skirt.

"Oh…" she breathed.

"Now hustle and I'll tie the ribbon for you" Reyna pushed her and moments later Madge appeared again.

"I might actually enjoy myself this year." Madge grinned at her reflection.

"You and me both, my girl" Reyna stretched. "This hoity toity officials bring their own help so I'll be off, Tithe is sick again." Reyna was a widowed mother of three, having lost her husband tone of the many mining explosions. Her oldest son, Tithe, was born sickly. Mayor Undersee took Reyna on as a housekeeper and compensated her very well.

"Wait here one second!" Madge called out to the Seam woman as she ran down to the kitchen. "Here are some cookies for your kids." She pressed a napkin full of the treats into Reyna's hands. "Heavens knows we can spare a few of the hundreds down there."

"You're a good girl Madge" Reyna patted the young woman's cheek affectionately. "This'll lift Tithes spirits better than anything Mrs. Everdeen can give 'im."

And then Reyna was gone. Madge spun, letting the skirt flair out before smoothing it and fixing her hair. She danced around her room until it was time to greet the guests.

"Well?" Madge smiled into her hand as she bounded down the stairs, giving a little twirl as she reached the bottom. One plus of the party was that her mother attended, acting as a mother should. It was nice to see her out of her dressing gown and smiling.

"Beautiful" her father gave a tired smiled and rubbed his glasses. He was nervous. _As he should be_. Despite her grumblings, a lot rested on this party. Her father was not elected into office. He was appointed and could just as easily lose the position if the night ended poorly.

Madge gave her father a reassuring hug as the doorbell rang, announcing the first guests. A few of the higher merchant class families stood at the door. The Capitol believed in something called "fashionably late" which meant though the party started at 6 p.m, it was unlikely they would begin to arrive until 6:30. For now, the Undersees welcomed the social climbing merchant families.

As more people began to appear, the less nervous Madge became and she livened up a bit. She glided about, socializing with different families, giving compliments here and there, and even dancing to some of the songs.

"Don't you look mighty pretty" Mrs. Cartwright beckoned the mayor's daughter over. "You're growing into a fine young lady, Margaret."

"Thank you, Mrs. Cartwright. Was Delly able to make it? I haven't seen her this evening!" Madge scanned the room to find her friend.

"Oh yes! Mr. Mellark and Peeta made cookies for the little kids. I think she's helping him give some out."

"Watch where you're going" A gruff voice broke Madge's cloud of excitement and Mrs. Cartwright pursed her lips. Peacekeeper Cray had wandered too close in to the dancing circle and gotten knocked into.

_What a Scrooge_, she grimaced as he floundered about. He had obviously helped himself generously to the liquor. A mini Cray wasn't too far behind. _And he brought his son. Lovely_. Rupert Cray had inherited his father's personality and was a nightmare of a ten year old.

But Madge's attention was immediately turned to an odd figure that had just appeared.

"Uncle Donner!" her face lit up as she bounded over to her maternal uncle.

Uncle Donner was an interesting man, regarded as an oddity even in district twelve. Madge's mother and uncle had a third sibling that died too young and had left both siblings in a bad state. While Mrs. Undersee had succumbed to vicious headaches that kept her bedridden, Uncle Donner had become almost agoraphobic. Once a well respected clockmaker in District 12, the years had increased his 'odd' behavior. He ventured out only to collect odd trinkets from people's trash and from the Hob. He fancied himself an inventor though most people scoffed at that title.

"A right nutjob that one is" Madge heard Mrs. Mellark not-quite-whisper to her husband who fidgeted uncomfortably. Madge shot a look over their way and the Mellark's youngest son, Peeta, gave an apologetic smile.

The blonde girl observed her _unique _uncle in his faded suit and cloak that seemed to be a patchwork of fifty different colors.

"Brother!" Mrs. Undersee joined her family and gave her sibling a tight hug. "We're so happy you could make it."

"Uncle Donner, what is your latest invention? Did you bring it?" Madge's eyes shone with excitement as she fired out questions.

"Yes, yes, yes. You will see in good time. But now go and enjoy the festivities."

And so Madge did. She helped Delly pass out more sweets to the kids and danced with Peeta twice.

"I doubt you'll see her tonight" Madge whispered to Peeta with a knowing smile as he looked for a trademark brown braid. "I invited her but this isn't exactly in her comfort zone." She told the baker's son who flushed deep red.

Before Madge could realize the time, Mayor Undersee announced it was time to light the Christmas tree. All the party guests gathered around the impressive fir as capitol attendants lit the small candles that adorned the tree. The flicker of the flames danced around the small glass ornaments. Even the guests from the Capitol murmured appraise for the modest tree.

Madge crept around to the back of the tree where she placed her most cherished ornament; a figurine of dancer. The dancer's blonde hair had chipped away and she was missing the very tip of one of her feet but Madge loved her all the same.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" She could feel the sneer in Rupert Cray's voice.

"Goodness! It's very impolite to sneak up people" Madge admonished him, evading his question. Rupert had a tendency to bring destruction where ever he went. But the boy stood rigid, looking up at her. "To answer your question, I was just catching a moment to myself."

"Behind a tree."

"Well I'm sure you have peculiar hiding spots as well but I don't go questioning them." Madge kept her voice even. There was no point setting off the holy terror tonight.

Welcome relief came when Uncle Donner stepped on to one of the tables. "Ladies and gentlemen! The time has come to unveil my latest creation!" He jumped off the table and wheeled in a caddy that held a castle. It was made of welded metal that had the potential to be very pretty if it were painted right but at the time it looked rather diabolical. However, when Uncle Donner turned the key in the back, the most beautiful melody played out.

The little children ran up to the musical castle and pointed out various other wonders, such as swans that rotated around the castle and little figurines that moved inside. Some of the Capitol guests were nodding their approval.

"What else have you brought?!" Cried one of the children.

"Ah" Uncle Donner smiled. "One of my best works yet." He reached in to a satin satchel and pulled out a wooden nutcracker. Madge gazed at it from behind the crowd of children.

"Does it play music? Or move?" asked the children.

"No" the clocksmith replied. "Simply carved from wood."

"Then how can it be one of your best works?" asked a child. And then the younglings lost interest and ran to sweets.

"I think he's beautiful" whispered Madge as she approached her uncle, blue eyes on the nutcracker. "May I….may I see him?"

"Of course" Uncle Donner gingerly gave Madge the nutcracker. Had Madge been paying attention, she may have seen the smile on her uncle's face; a small knowing smile that seemed to promise something magical.

But she hadn't been paying attention. She had been observing the nutcracker. His hair was made from the softest brown rabbit fur, his skin a deep tanned wood. His jacket was made from fine green velvet and Madge could have sworn his painted grey eyes gleamed.

"If you like him that much then he is yours." Uncle Donner laid a kind hand on her shoulder.

"Oh! Oh really? Thank you so much. I don't deserve this."

"Everyone deserves a little magic." But before Madge could ask him what he meant, her uncle was gone. In his place was Rupert.

"It's not fair he gave you that." The boy looked red in the face.

"What? The nutcracker? Of course it is. You and your friends weren't interested and he _is _my uncle."

"He should be mine" Rupert reached out to grab the doll.

"You are such a silly child, now go and get some cookies before Delly gives them all away."

"NO" The impossible child roared and before Madge could even fathom what he was doing, Rupert had grabbed the nutcracker and thrown him on the ground.

Madge felt her blood run cold as she reached down and had to pick up _two_, not one whole piece of the nutcracker. The vicious mauling the poor nutcracker had received made his jaw piece break. Apparently the fury Madge was feeling was well written on her face because before she could smack the child senseless, Peeta had thrown him over his shoulder and in to a time out. Cray couldn't do anything as he was passed out drunk on one of the sofas.

"He'll be just fine." Madge heard Uncle Donner's soothing voice. "Perhaps you could play his nurse and fix him up." Her uncle held out a handkerchief.

Madge sniffled and rolled her eyes. "I'm not a little kid anymore." But she pursed her lips and took it, wrapping up the nutcracker's face.

Her uncle chuckled. "In the next few days, we can take him back to my workshop and fix him up right."

Madge nodded and stifled a yawn. The clock chimed 10 times and the guests began to file out. The merchants needed to return to their homes and the capitol officials wanted to be back for Christmas morning.

Uncle Donner was last to leave and gave his beloved niece a kiss on the forward, telling her simply "sweet dreams."

By 11, the house was quiet and Madge was fast approaching dreamland. But her dozing was fitful and not an hour later, Madge was quietly descending the stairs to get a glass of warm milk, careful to avoid the few creaky steps.

As her toe touched the second to last step, she could have sworn she heard a faint squeak. That was a perfectly fine step. Her eyebrows creased as that sensation of worry clawed at her stomach. But she waved it off. _Too many sweets_. But still….there was no harm in a little investigation to ease her active imagination.

She inspected the front door and saw no signs of tampering. The back door looked fine as well. It was nothing! On her way upstairs, milk forgotten, Madge paused to admire the tree…and saw something strange. Against the light of the candles, there seemed to be dozens of little shadows scurrying along the boughs.

She stifled a shriek when she saw the dozens of rats crawling over the Undersee's beautiful tree. Sure, Madge had heard of nests infesting peoples' homes but not theirs! She could wave this off as a sugar induced hallucination but now she could _feel_ them scurrying on her.

"Time to go get my father…" she muttered and looked toward the stairs. Except now the stairs looked farther away, and the railings much taller than she generally supposed they were. Oh, they were definitely getting taller. That clutching feeling of panic set in again and she looked toward the tree, which seemed to be getting taller as well. The dread dropped to her stomach as she realized things weren't getting _taller_, she was getting _smaller. _

The clock began to chime twelve times.

**A.N #2**: Reviews are so appreciated you have no idea! I know it starts out slow but starting next chapter it'll really pick up! The nice thing about winter break is I have all sorts of free time! I'm reallllllly hoping to be able to update about once a day until this thing gets wrap up and I plan on having it all uploaded before Christmas eve! I need to amend my first authors note: Rupert belongs to me but I'm a little hesitant to claim him 'cause he's a brat.


	2. Of Mice and Toy Men

**Authors note: **Words can't describe how thrilled I was to see the traffic of this story! To all those who faved and are following this story, you brought the biggest smile to my face today! I hope the second chapter met your approval as well!

I can't thank the amazing individuals who reviewed this story enough. Thank you so much for your encouraging words! You are what is driving this story!

Just want to reiterate that I don't own the Hunger Games, Panem, or any other characters associated with this fanfiction. They belong to Suzanne Collins, Tchaikovsky, and Hoffmann.

Without further ado, Chapter 2!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

By the twelfth chime, Madge reasoned she was about the height of a doll.

That's when the shrinking stopped and she was able to better understanding of her surroundings. _Well there's certainly no use crying about this. Time could be better spent figuring out what's going on_. She raised her chin and blinked away the tears that threatened to spill over.

Climbing the stairs was out of the question. What used to take ten steps now seemed like half a mile. The blonde considered investigating the tree but the idea of the rats put her off. Certainly they were a nuisance when you were five and a half feet tall but at a mere 8 inches on her tiptoes, they seemed downright dangerous.

"We ought to look in to a mousing cat…"She muttered, dejectedly slumping against the leg of a table.

"Ah…but that would make it so much harder for us to take over." Madge shuddered at the voice, partly from surprise and partly from the unnatural way the voice sounded. It wasn't quite human.

Madge jumped up quickly, spinning around to face whatever the voice came from. All she saw at first was a pair of glowing red eyes before the figure of a bipedal mouse stepped out.

_B-but mice can't talk! _Was her first thought. _Well, they don't walk on their hind feet and wear a crown and cape either but obviously this night is a little illogical, dontcha think?_

"W-what could you possibly want in this house? With me?" Madge backed farther.

The Mouse King laughed without mirth. "What makes you think you're so special we want you? You are of no consequence. " Madge winced.

"Then why go through the trouble to change me?"

"Oh, that wasn't us. But it makes you easier to be rid of."

And with that Madge ran. But what good was that with so many of those _rodents_ around. She ran regardless to the base of the tree where she noticed something that was certainly not there before. There was an ornate golden gate. _Ah! Sweet refuge!_ However, as she approached the gates swung open and the cavalry burst through.

Toy soldiers, some armed with rifles, others with cannons and some even on horses marched through the gates, organized and prepared for battle with the nefarious rodents. Sweet relief coursed through Madge.

Now, the girl had never seen a battle before. Not through movies, not in person, just in the very few approved novels that scratched the surface of _fighting_, for the Capitol was always weary of things that could "incite a rebellion."

In person, Madge didn't know what to make of the fighting. She tried to ignore the mice being felled and soon figured out when the toy soldiers were knocked down, they got right back up.

However, the Mouse King was what worried her. Whenever the toy soldiers got close to him, he seemed to knock them out permanently. And toy army was having a hard time keeping the upper hand.

Looking around for something to do to help, she spied the nutcracker her uncle had given her. Ah! Was _that_ her purpose? Well, it was better than sitting around waiting for a rat to pick her off.

She leaped her way over to the nutcracker, dodging fired cannons and groups of warring opponents.

"Wake up! Waaake uppp!" She thumped the nutcracker hard on the chest several times. For a brief moment, she felt that her plan was completely off base until his grey eyes blinked and his wooden joints began to move.

Her heart leaped. So this was Uncle Donner's doing! How clever Madge felt to have figured it out.

"There's an ugly rodent wearing a crown and I _hardly _ think he's here for me." She informed the nutcracker, helping him stand. His hand flexed and gripped the sword Uncle Donner had equipped him with. He also had a bow and a quiver of arrows though those were not likely to do him good at the moment.

The nutcracker scowled and muttered some colorful expletives Madge had never heard strung together before. She blinked.

"Er..well yes but perhaps you should..you know…take care of that."

And without another word, the nutcracker jumped in to battle, slashing through a few of the lowly mouse soldiers on his way to the king. Madge trailed behind, eager to watch. Fear had turned to excitement just by the animation of a nutcracker. Had peculiar this night was turning out to be!

"Ah, at last the prince makes his appearance" The Mouse King's mouth turned up in what could only be called a malicious sneer.

"I don't even know why you tried." The nutcracker responded, sounding bored. "You have no chance of claiming the kingdom."

Their words made no sense to Madge but this was certainly thrilling!

"Such talk from something made of wood. Did you really think the kingdom could thrive without their prince?" The Mouse King goaded.

However, this did not seem to faze the nutcracker. After a moment's pause, the two adversaries began to fight and up to this point, Madge hadn't seen either really _try_. Her excitement morphed into concern as one would take the upper hand, only to be outdone by the opponent.

Concern became fear as the rat king hit the nutcracker with the hilt of his sword. Madge was unaware that such a hit could stun something made of wood but it did. In a split second, she had her right slipper off and was chucking it toward the rat king. It was sheer luck and perhaps a bit of magic that it hit the rodent king in his open eye.

His guttural squeaking seemed to bring the nutcracker out of his daze long enough to impale the Mouse King before he collapsed.

And thus the fight was done. Madge released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding in. The fighting ceased as the mice looked toward their fallen king. There was an unspoken armistice as the rodents gathered the body of the dead king and retreated to a hole in the wall that Madge was going to personally patch when she returned to normal.

Well that was that! She helped the nutcracker defeat the Mouse King. Why wasn't she returning to her usual size? She waited a few more moments before coming to the conclusion her work was not over yet.

Madge sighed and went to inspect the concussed nutcracker. She studied him for a moment before realizing his jaw was fixed; amazing what magic could do.

Unsure of how to give first aid to a piece of carved wood, Madge chewed on her bottom lip, thinking, when the nutcracker showed signs of coming to.

"I'm sure you've figured out you have an adventure ahead of you." Uncle Donner peered over Madge, who visibly started.

"Well, yes. It was between the shrinking and being accosted by a rodent monarch that tipped me off" she smiled weakly at her uncle. "I suppose I should be thanking you for all of this?" She made a grand gesture of the room and herself.

Uncle Donner laughed. "You say that sarcastically now but we'll see if you change your tune later."

The nutcracker made a coughing sound and Madge quickly looked down. But the nutcracker was not made of wood anymore! He seemed as much flesh and bones as she was. Madge looked up again, questions on the tip on her tongue for Uncle Donner but he was gone. She shook her head. Madge took a moment to study the young man. He had long-ish brown hair and tan skin. She suspected his eyes would be grey when he opened them.

She began to chew her bottom lip again as she wondered if his hair was as soft as it was when he was a nutcracker. Madge almost reached out to feel it when his eyes fluttered open.

"Who're you?" The former nutcracker asked, his face a scowl.

Madge rolled her eyes. "Only the girl that saved you from becoming a pile of splinters."

The dark haired young man stood up, brushing off his green jacket. "Hardly. I had the Rat King exactly where I had wanted him."

"Oh really? Was that before or after he managed to knock you out?" But Madge shook her head. This was a perfect way to go nowhere fast. "That doesn't really matter. He's gone now" She looked toward the hole.

When she went to return her gaze to the former nutcracker; he was already almost to the golden gate.

"Hey! Wait. I need to go with you." She sprinted up to him. "I'm Madge, by the way" She stuck her hand out to shake his, which he pointedly ignored.

"I don't think so. I have things I need to do." He didn't give her a second look.

Now Madge was becoming impatient. "Well so have I. I'm not generally this small you know. I need to get back to normal."

"Not my problem." He continued on.

"Yes it is!" She jumped in front of him. "You're my responsibility. My uncle gave you to me, you know. In a way, I _own _you and I absolutely insist on going too." She stomped her foot to make a point.

The nutcracker gave an impatient sigh. "Donner, hm?" He scratched his head, scowling toward the side. "I'm not waiting for you. If you fall behind it isn't my problem."

Madge took this as a small victory and made sure to keep up with his brisk pace. Generally, Madge wasn't a very talkative person. She and her best friend Katniss fell in to an easy understanding because of this; a mutual need for comfortable silence. But it wasn't everyday that a girl went on adventure like this, and never in District 12, so Madge was unusually chatty.

"I'd hate to keep referring to you as 'Nutcracker' now, since you obviously aren't. What is your name?" She inquired, finding it tiring to keep up with his long strides.

If he heard her, then he was ignoring her. Madge pursed her lips before deciding to call his bluff. "Ah!" she crumpled to ground and watched that after a moment, his shoulders hunched and he paused.

Madge jumped up, grinning from ear to ear. "Hah! You're just talk!" She was in high spirits now, bounding after him. "So now that you let on that you _do _care, what's your name?"

"Gale" He said with a sigh after a few moments. "It's Gale."

"Gale, hm?" She studied him for a moment. "And you're a…prince" She said the word carefully. There wasn't much cause for fairytales in District 12, but from what Madge remembered of the childrens' stories, the princes were always dashing and chivalrous figures. This one seemed sullen and stoic.

The pair approached the gilded gates at the base of the tree. "And these must lead to your kingdom then?" she reasoned out loud.

"Figured that one out on your own, huh?" His tone made Madge bristle in indignation but she ignored it, studying the intricately molded gold of the gates.

"Well are you coming or not?" Madge looked up to find Gale already opening the gates. Madge peered into the darkness beyond them and nibbled on her lip again. No matter how hard she strained her eyes, she couldn't perceive anything but blackness.

Gale huffed impatiently and Madge sighed. "Believe it or not, I'd much prefer not be in this predicament. I'd rather be asleep in my bed, at my normal height probably as much as you wish I wasn't with you right now, but we have to work with the cards we've been dealt."

"Then after you then, _m'lady_" The sarcasm in his voice was not lost on Madge but the blonde pressed on through the darkness.


	3. Waltz of the Snowflakes

**Authors note: **I'm so thrilled with the positive reactions to this story! You all have made my day so much! Hopefully this story has picked up enough for people to get in to it. I think my worst fear is that I haven't captured the characters' personalities correctly. Madge is certainly easier because her character was not as developed as in depth as the others so we're able to take some artistic license ;)

Disclaimer: As stated before, I don't own The Hunger Games or the Nutcracker! Those rights go to Suzanne Collins, Peter Tchaikovsky, and E.T.A Hoffman.

Enjoy!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Madge was prone to claustrophobia but the darkness was surprisingly calming, like being wrapped in a warm embrace. Her steps felt sure, like she was taking a natural course ingrained to her memory. She dared not speak for fear of breaking the comfortable silence with the nutcracker prince. She glanced sideways every so often to catch a glimpse of him but her efforts were in vain. The only indication that he had not left her was the sound of his sure and steady steps by her side.

"Oh..." The wisp of a gasp slipped out of her as a faint blue light appeared ahead of them. The closer the pair approached, the lighter the tunnel became and Madge could make out the shape of majestic evergreen trees. She skipped a few steps ahead and paused to look back at Gale. She could now begin to see him and noticed that at the sight of the trees, his hardened expression began to soften. Madge pushed away a thought of how handsome he looked when he wasn't scowling.

The blonde ducked through a few piney branches and was hit with a wall of cold air. She suppressed her shudders, looking regretfully at her sleeveless nightgown and thin slippers. _Oh well_, Madge grimaced as she stepped in to the blanket of snow.

"Is this part of your kingdom?" It seemed to be an innocent enough question for Gale to answer.

"This is part of the outer lands, yes." Madge smiled in to her hand as she realized they were beginning to have a decent conversation.

That is, until Madge let out a small squeak. "What was that?" She looked around.

"What was what?" Gale surveyed the area around them lazily. "What are you talking about?"

"Something tugged on my skirt." Madge's pace sped up as she glanced around for the perpetrator.

"You're just imagining things." The prince brushed off the incident. They walked in silence without any more incidents until Madge paused to fix the heel of her slipper.

"Hey!" Her head snapped up as Gale yelled out angrily. "What was that for?" He was several steps ahead of her and brushing off snow from the back of his head.

"What was what for?" She asked with a little more attitude then necessary.

"You hit me with a snowball."

"I most certainly did not. 'You're just imagining things'." Madge mimicked his tone and words from before.

"Well you don't have to be so childish about it." He scoffed.

"Well you shouldn't accuse _me_ of anything." She replied shortly and stomped ahead of him, only to be hit in the back of the head with a snowball as well. She spun around, thoroughly irritated to a smiling Gale.

"It wasn't me; it was _them." _Gale gave a warm chuckle and pointed to a snow bank that hadn't been there before.

Madge peered curiously at the bank as a snow flurry began to rise from it. Snowflakes didn't rise up, they _f_ell_. _She inched closer to it as three faces popped up out of the snow.

"Oh!" She gasped and tripped over her feet, falling back into the blanket of snow. The faces blinked down at her and Madge gazed stupidly back. They were the faces of beautiful young women but were certainly not human, for their skin was a shade of ice blue and they had pointed ears. A mane of falling consistently falling snow gave them the illusion of snow white hair.

All three shot up out of the snow bank and hovered a moment before swooping in to observe Madge close up. The middle nymph poked Madge's red nose and laughed, which sounded like a tinkling bell. She motionined for the other two to follow suit. Soon the trio was tinkling and Madge broke out into a grin. Two of the nymphs picked her up off the ground, hovering ever so slightly above the snow and led her over to a frozen over pond.

"Oh no! I'll slip." Madge was unsure if they understood her but if not, the panic on her face was clear to them and one nymph gave her a reassuring smile. The two helped her glide around the pond in circles and figure eights until Madge couldn't stop giggling. She hardly noticed the nymphs had let go and she was skating on her own.

She did notice that Gale was watching her, he wasn't smiling but he wasn't frowning either. He looked intrigued. Obviously the snow maidens noticed this as well because soon they were pulling him on to the ice as well. "It's fun!" Madge shouted encouragingly, "You don't even need skates!"

Gale looked like he had a snarky retort but it died as soon as he glided about. "As you can see, I'm a pro at this." He shot a haughty smile to Madge, who rolled her eyes and continued her figure eights.

Apparently, the snow nymphs weren't quite pleased with the two skating and different ends of the pond. In an unspoken agreement, they split up, with two taking hold of Gale's arms and spinning him toward the center.

The third hovered over to Madge, taking hold of her arm and gliding her over to join her sisters. Each group was turning, spinning, and gliding on the ice, with the sound of tinkling bells and laughter filling the quiet forest. Before Gale and Madge knew what was happening, they were soon spinning with each other as the nymphs smiled from the sidelines.

"Think you can keep up with me? Or do you want to go back to your circles?" He smirked and Madge raised her chin.

"I think I can manage" she replied and Gale whisked her into a series of turns and leaps that left them both breathless and laughing, clamoring off the ice and back on to the soft snow. The snow maidens ascended on them, showing Madge tricks like creating frost animals and ice jewels that shone like the diamonds and gems she saw from the luxury district.

The nymphs huddled together, their tinkling having grown on Madge. One placed a snow ball next to Madge and quietly pointed to the distracted Gale. Madge had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing out loud as she took a few steps back and chucked the ball of ice at her nutcracker prince.

"What the-!" He growled and jumped up, looking at the group. The nymphs all pointed to Madge who felt very put out by being ratted out.

"They put me up to it!" She gave a nervous smile and he prowled over to her. "Really, they are a terrible influence. You should really show more control over your subjects." She tried to weasel herself out of trouble. Her words were met by a snowball to the face.

"This is war you know" She stated before tossing another snowball his way. Soon there was a full out battle, with the nymphs helping the under experienced Madge make a passable fort before turning sides and helping Gale lob snowballs at the blonde girl.

Just as the war was reaching its breaking point, the nymphs stopped all at once at looked towards the trees and curtsied. Two figures emerged and Madge's breath caught.

It was an impossibly lovely couple, obviously regal by the fine gold clothing they wore. They were walking toward the pond arm and arm. The woman had hair black as the night and skin that was as pale as the moon. Her sapphire eyes were kind and matched the bemused smile on her lips. Her partner was her opposite in looks, with pale gold- nearly white hair and dark eyes. They paused their intimate conversation upon reaching the quintet, beckoning the trio of maidens to rise.

"Lady Amaris, Faraway" Gale bowed politely to them and Madge followed with a curtsy.

"Your Highness" the couple bowed as well. "Words cannot express how good it is to see you've returned." The lady –Amaris—stepped forward to embrace him fondly.

"It's good to return." Gale gave them a wide smile and Madge thought he should smile more often.

"And who is your lovely friend?" Amaris flashed her beautiful smile at Madge.

"That's Madge." The prince said her name the way one might say 'dead fish'. The owner of the name threw her hands up in exasperation. What had happened to the smiley, laughing Gale from before?

The ethereal Lady approached Madge. "And what brings you to The Kingdom?" She inquired gently.

"I'm not really sure. This" the blonde gestured to herself, "is not how I usually am. I need to find a way to return to normal."

Faraway turned to Gale. "She needs to see the Sugar Plum Fairy."

"I know that. We're on our way to the castle now." the young prince sighed and scratched his head.

"Then we won't keep you any longer from your journey" Amaris spoke up. She took Madge's hands in her own. "I wish you the very best of luck in returning home." She placed an affectionate hand on Madge's cheek before tucking a lock of golden waves behind the younger girl's ear.

Faraway gave Madge a polite bow and kissed her hand. The couple waved the traveling pair off as they resumed their journey to Gale's castle. Madge turned around to wave one last time and saw Amaris and Faraway resume their stroll, but not before Faraway took his lady's hand and pressed a tender kiss to her wrist.

"Who are they?" Madge breathed.

"Amaris is the Lady of the Frost. Faraway is her husband. They were kind enough to watch over things when I was…unable to." Gale explained.

"If..if you don't mind me asking, how _did _you get turned in to a nutcracker?" Madge asked hesitantly. Her track record with getting Gale to open up was not very good so far.

Gale took a few moments to answer and in that time, Madge was resigned not to know the answer. She hid her surprise well when Gale said, "Before all that happened, I was not the ruler I ought to have been. The people liked me" he added quickly, "but I focused more on things like hunting parties and the benefits of being the prince then the actual job." He sighed. "I didn't realize that just because there is peace among a land, it doesn't mean it will stay that way. The Mouse King was able to slip in and curse me into a nutcracker much more easily than he should have been able to."

"But he didn't take your kingdom" Madge pointed out slowly.

The prince gave her a crooked smile and Madge's heart fluttered. "No he didn't. People like Amaris and the others kept the kingdom safe." Gale shook his head. "Their faith in my return and loyalty to my reign is something I can never return."

Madge looked at him thoughtfully. "Yes you can. You can become the prince you always should have been. Show them that all the effort they put in to help you was worth it."

"Madge…." Gale was looking down at her, his grey eyes soft. "Thank you."

They walked in silence. All the activity had kept Madge warm, but now walking in the snow, the chills resumed and the blonde repressed the urge to shudder. She had thought she was doing well until Gale slipped off his velvet coat and placed it around her shoulders.

"Thank _you_." She said, huddling herself in to the warmth of the green velvet.

They approached another patch of ice and Madge ran to the edge. "Want to skate again?" Her blue eyes lit up.

"That's not a lake. Look closely." Gale nodded toward it and Madge squinted. It certainly was _not_. It was a sheet of ice that covered a deep cavern. "Damn" the prince looked around. "I don't see a way to go over it." He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "We're going to have to walk over it. Be. Very. Careful."

The pair took very light steps over the ice, careful not to put too much weight on a certain point. Gale went first, reasoning that if the ice could handle his weight, then it would be fine for Madge. _He's more chivalrous than I gave him credit for_, Madge mused. But she was thrust out of her thoughts as her leg smashed through a patch of weak ice. "Ahh!" she cried out.

Gale spun around, the anguish he was feeling written on his face. "Madge!" He reached out to her but she had already gotten her leg out of the hole.

"I'm ok" she breathed a sigh of relief. The area was cracking and she willed her steps to be as light as air as she made her way over to Gale. They watched as some chunks of ice fell away, not daring to move unless it was necessary.

A cluster of bats the size of falcons flew out of the hole and Madge felt her blood run cold as they dove in to the pair. Before she could find her voice, Gale had whipped out his bow and arrow and felled the group.

"Maybe all that hunting you did served a purpose after all" her voice was too shaky for her liking.

"Let's get off this ice" Gale murmured and took Madge's icy hand is his own.

They walked that way only about a mile further until Madge could see the Castle. It was beautiful, and shone like gold with the sunlight bouncing off of it. The pair came to where the Frost Forest met the Sugar Plum Kingdom and the difference was literally Winter and Summer. There was a perfect line where the snow stopped and lush grass began.

Madge looked up at Gale as he surveyed the area. He was absolutely beaming.

She shrugged off his jacket, standing on her tiptoes to place it around his shoulders. "Are you ready to be back?" She asked.

Gale gave Madge's hand a gentle squeeze as they grinned at each other.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**A.N #2**: Reviews are **always** appreciated! I've been so uplifted by the ones already left but don't be afraid to critique! I'd love to know if you think it's picking up/ progressing well, if you like the idea, or if you think it's just plain stupid!


	4. Sugar Plum

**Author's note**: As always, thank you for the reviews, the follows, and the faves! I never actually expected to get many from this but I've been pleasantly surprised! This chapter isn't as long as the others have been but I hope you all will be pleased by it!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hunger Games or any of the associated characters! I don't own The Nutcracker either. All that belongs to Suzanne Collins, Tchaikovsky, and Hoffmann respectively.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"So what are the people of the Kingdom of Sweets like?" Madge asked. The pair had stopped to rest at a lake and started to ask about the other's life. So far Gale had learned Madge's favorite color was sky blue, her favorite thing to do was play the piano (although ice skating was a close second), and what her family was like. She felt uncomfortable talking about District Twelve with him, where they were at.

So far Gale's land was beautiful, the colors as bright as the treats in the candy shop. Madge didn't know air could be sweet but somehow it was. Everything was clear and bright and fresher than Madge believed anything could be. She loved the forest most of all, surprised at how at ease she felt in it. Back home, the woods were a scary, illegal place to be and she was in awe of how her best friend, Katniss, could brave them every day. If this is what it was like, Madge understood Katniss' affinity for it.

Most surprising was how _familiar_ everything felt. It was eerie how Madge seemed to know what was ahead.

"Well" Gale began, "There are a lot of different types of people. See, we have the Frost Lands, the Chocolate Falls, the Tea Gardens, and the Meadow." Madge couldn't help but think of District Twelve's Meadow. "We have people that stay at the Castle, sort of like ambassadors, and then the people that preside over the lands that report back to me. That way we are assured everyone's needs are met."

Madge nodded. "It seems logical." _Sort of like the Districts to the Capitol_. But that thought didn't sit well with Madge and she amended it. _Except Gale actually cares about his people and they seem happy._ She dipped her toes into the crystal clear water of the lake. Madge had never actually been to a lake but she guessed none at her were as beautiful as this one. "So where exactly are we now?"

"We're in Crumb Valley. We're starting to get into the areas where everything is edible." He laughed and plucked a blade of grass. "Try it" he motioned to the grass before nibbling on some.

Madge watched him for a moment before hesitantly taking a leaf. She took a small bite. It tasted like a green apple! How strange.

Gale got up and stretched before offering his hand to help her up.

Madge bobbed a small curtsy. "Thank you Your Highness" she teased and they began to travel again. They had been walking almost all night and yet Madge never once felt tired. If anything, she was getting more energized. Soon they approached giant brown canyons.

Abruptly, Gale put out his arm to stop Madge. "Those may look like rocks, but in actuality they are made out of cookie."

"Peeta would be in heaven here." Madge breathed out, panning the canyons.

"Peeta?" The nutcracker prince frowned, his grey eyes turned to stone.

Madge rolled her eyes. "He's a _friend _ of mine. One who has practically been in love with my best friend since he was five. He and his father are the bakers in my town. So simmer down."

Gale shrugged that off and returned to business once more. "I would recommend not talking as we're going through here. Try not to breath if you can manage it" He gave her a crooked grin. "It's called _Crumb _for a reason."

Madge sighed in exasperation. "This is the Land of Sweets! Shouldn't there not be, you know, danger?!"

The brown haired young man patted her head affectionately. "My dear Madge, there is no such place that exists without danger." And somehow, even though he was patronizing her, Madge's heart fluttered when he said her name.

They walked in silence, though they started a game of charades where one mimicked cowering as cookie crumb rocks were falling on them, the other silently laughing. It was all fun and games until Gale pretended as if there was an avalanche falling on him, with Madge theatrically reaching out to him. As she was playacting, she stripped over a big chunk of crumb the size of a rock and tumbled into the side of the canyon.

They both stood perfectly still, eyes watching the giant crack racing up the side of the canyon. Very slowly at first, Gale took Madge's hand and they crept away from the crack, increasing their speed as pebble, then rock, then boulder sized chunks of crumb began to fall. At one point, Gale scooped Madge up in to his arms as if she weighed nothing and sprinted. When it became apparent Gale couldn't outrun the crumb slide, he dipped in to a crevice in the canyon with Madge as cookie crumbs slid passed them.

Madge wondered if this was a good choice or if they were going to get shut in by the crumbs when the rumbling stopped. A few moments later, after the dust settled, Madge and Gale finished coughing out the chocolate cookie dust from their lungs and clamored out of the niche.

"We're alive!" And in a moment of bliss, she launched herself at Gale, flinging her arms around his neck as he twirled her around. They were both giddy with laughter and high with adrenaline and thoroughly unaware that they still had their arms around each other. Gale and Madge seemed to become aware of this at around the same moment and Madge found herself frozen as she looked at Gale. Grey bore into blue as Gale dipped her head closer to hers. Involuntarily, Madge's eyes fluttered closed as she leaned in, only to be met by nothing. Her eyes popped open to see Gale leaning away, something akin to sadness etched on his handsome face.

She mustered up enough enthusiasm to put her hand on his arm and say, "I suppose we better get you home, hm, your highness?" He matched her smile and she helped him brush cookie dust off of his once majestic coat before she patted out her skirt.

"I'm afraid you'll look a little worse for wear when we get there though. It's ok though, I suppose you have what, four rooms of clothes?" She grinned at him.

"No, I'm afraid I'm not that lucky; only three" He matched her grin and they began to walk again.

"So I have to ask" Madge spoke up only after they passed through the cookie canyon of death. "Is it worth it to include me on this little adventure?"

"What do you mean?" His eyebrows furrowed.

"I mean" Madge managed to keep her tone light. "I've managed to cause us near death twice already in one night. Is my company worth it?"

She saw Gale nod once in affirmation and nearly missed him say, "Always."

Madge was more than content with that answer and was beginning to understand why she got a renewed bounce in her step after he said things like that. For the time being, she ignored the fact that their time together would have to end and simply enjoyed the thought that for now, she was by his side. But she couldn't stop the involuntary clenching of her heart when the castle became closer and closer. She pushed it away began to ask Gale more questions about his kingdom.

"So who is the Sugar Plum Fairy?" Madge's curiosity was piqued by the woman who could help her return to normal and home.

"Liliana was given the task of watching over the Kingdom when I was indisposed. She's the Lady of the Meadow, but she has the most knowledge of the Kingdom over all." Gale informed his companion.

"Why is that?"

"Well, she's my step sister. Her mother married my father, the Sugar Plum King when we were both very young." Gale continued his explanation.

Madge's eyebrows creased. "Then wouldn't make her the Sugar Plum Princess?"

"No!" Gale answered a little too quickly, tugging at the collar of his jacket. "That title goes to whomever I marry."

The blonde thankfully missed his uncharacteristic awkwardness. "Soooooo" She drew out the word, grinning like a Cheshire. "That makes you the _Sugar Plum _prince, hm?"

The prince scowled. "Everyone knows not to call me by that. It's either 'Your Highness' or simply 'Gale'. _Sugar Plum _isn't masculine enough. A prince of my caliber needs to be addressed as both a warrior and defender."

Madge smirked impishly at him. "Whatever you say, _sugar plum."_

Gale threw his hands up.

They walked in silence, absorbed in their own thoughts when they stumbled up to the castle gates. Madge felt suddenly queasy.

Gale turned to her and offered a reassuring smile. "Liliana will be able to help you. You don't have to worry about that."

Madge gave a breathy laugh. "Oh, I know. I'm not worried about that. I'm just concerned I'll be some sort of outcast here. And look at us" she gestured to their clothes. "We look like were attacked and dragged all the way here." Madge's night gown was still somewhat damp from the snow and covered in chocolate cookie dust. The hem was torn and her shoes had numerous holes in the toe. Gale didn't look much better either.

"Oh, they'll know it was from our grand adventure." The prince attempted to ease her concern. "And the nosy court will want to hear every detail about it."

But still, there seemed to be something on his mind as well. Madge took a wild guess at what it was. "Don't you worry either; they'll be beside themselves to see you again." She placed her hand on his arm again.

"Thank you" He cupped her cheek and brushed a lock of her golden hair out her eyes. He moved his hand to take hers in it. "Together?"

"Together" she nodded, and they pushed open the gates to the castle.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**A. N. 2: **So I think this is where Gale differs most than his usual personality. But in this, he's also a prince that hasn't been in want of anything! I've yet to type 'Prince Gale' because despite this being my story, it sounds too ridiculous for me and I figured he'd be chill with just 'Gale'. Also, I know that in the books, Gale was more direct with Katniss in regards to his feelings but that's cause she's about as dense as a wall. With Madge, I always felt that if it was a canon couple, things would flow more easily. That's the beauty of fanfiction I guess!


	5. The Prince's Tale

**Authors note: **OH MY GOSH GUYSSS! SHSAKFHDSJGHDSJHF I'm so sorry for being the worst updating author ever. Somehow I thought I could drive 18 hours from college to home starting Saturday and complete the story by last night but I couldn't ): The hotel I stayed at didn't have wifi and then the second day of my driving home, my car got a flat tire and I got home later than anticipated Sunday. Then yesterday I woke up sneezing from when I was changing my tire in the snow and after drinking a whole box of Emergen-C, I feel soooo much better today. So Sorry! But there's only one more chapter after this and if I can make the changes I want to tonight, I'll have it up, if not, it'll be done tomorrow. Scouts honor. So you'll have to put up with a bit of residual Christmas a day after.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or its characters! Nor do I own the Nutcracker. That goes to Suzanne Collins, Tchaikovsky, and Hoffmann. I _**did**_however get a copy of the Hunger Games in my stocking today so that was pretty darn neat. No Madge though, and therefore no Gadge :(

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Madge thought the outside of the castle was intimidating—beautiful, but intimidating, but it didn't compare to the inside of the castle. Just as the castle gates opened, they walked into the grandest area the blonde had ever seen. It was a long hallway, with red velvet carpeting and mirrors that lined the wall.

Madge took a look at her reflection and let out a bark of a laugh. "More worse for wear then I anticipated." She hid a smile in her hand as she pulled a twig out of Gale's mussed hair.

He grinned back at her, before stopping and turning on his heel. He paused before Madge, squinting a little and retying the ribbon in her hair. The blonde raised an eyebrow incredulously at him at which he shrugged. "Your bow came undone."

"Ah. Now I'm _much _more presentable to a royal court, hm?" she teased. "By the way" Madge started dryly, eyeing the walls. "This castle is a little more girly then I envisioned for you." It was true. The inside corridor was gilded with gold and pink damask wall paper. There were tasteful pink embroidered sofas and fountains of something pink and sweet smelling.

Gale scowled. "Well Liliana must have done some redecorating while she was in charge but it'll be back to normal soon enough."

Madge took in the corridor which must have literally been the length of the walk from Katniss' house in the Seam to her house. The ceilings were several stories high. For what reason she didn't know. It was either for an architectural reason or a display of opulence, or perhaps a bit of both.

At last the pair came across a pair of ornate doors and Gale stopped. Madge turned to him and gave what she hoped would come across as a reassuring smile. "What do you think you'll say?"

"I'm not sure. I suppose I'll think of something on the spot" He fiddled with his cuffs.

Madge gave him a playful shove. "Let's get going then." Each pushed open a door and Madge could hardly take a step further the sights were so amazing.

The first thing she noticed was the colors, just the rainbow of color that filled the grand ball room. The room must have been the entire size of the Justice Building, with the same color scheme the hallway boasted.

The dignitaries of each land were present laughing and dancing about under the watchful but jubilant eye of the only person Madge could see as the Sugar Plum Fairy.

The blond recovered herself as Gale took her hand and pushed his way to the throne. The room quieted as each person saw the returned prince and his lovely companion and Madge felt self conscious when everyone began to bow. _Silly! They're bowing to Gale, not you_.

At last the pair approached Liliana and Madge's breath caught at the fairy's loveliness. She was not much older than Gale, yet possessed an air of regality her stepbrother did not have. Her hair was like spun silver that matched the hue of her eyes, pulled in to an elaborate bun and entwined with the purest little white flowers Madge had ever seen. She wondered why Liliana possessed the title of 'fairy' until the acting ruler danced off the throne. It was hardly noticeable, but there was a faint outline of butterfly wings that glittered in the light.

"Brother!" The silver haired woman hugged the prince warmly. "We've heard you were back in the kingdom." She turned her sparkling eyes toward Madge. "And there was a rumor you had a beautiful companion with you. The Lady of the Frost did not do her justice."

Madge felt her cheeks flush and was at a loss for words. Fortunately, Gale stepped in. "Everyone!" Oh she was surely going to die from mortification now. "It's my pleasure to introduce you to miss Madge Undersee." The addressed girl wanted to melt in to the floor. Why did her introduce her in the state she was in? Men! Sometimes they just didn't think and no one seemed to be picking up on her distress.

"Madge saved me" Oh well this was new. "As you all know, the Mouse King placed the curse on me, and when he figured out he wouldn't be able to claim the kingdom, he came after me at the Undersee's house. Madge fixed me up and took care of me more than I could have hoped anyone would." Madge felt her heart soar with his words. "When the Mouse King attacked, our soldiers were becoming outnumbered and Madge found herself cursed as well. I'd never seen anyone handle being placed under a spell so well. She was who woke me up and pressed me to fight the mouse king. It was a grueling battle, with each of us taking the upperhand back and forth. Eventually he knocked me on the head and I wouldn't be standing here today if Madge hadn't attacked the king long enough for me to do him in. And throughout the whole journey here, I've witnessed her bravery and courage."

Madge was bright red again, graciously trying to accept the applause. "Really, it was the least I could do."

Liliana placed a gentle hand on Madge's shoulder. "The whole kingdom is in gratitude to you." The emotion in the Sugar Plum Fairy's voice was so thick, you could cut it was a knife. "And to celebrate our beloved prince's return, and the brave heroine who brought him back to us, we will have a ball. Now!"

For the first time since they entered the castle, Gale took Madge's hand in his own. "As much as that's true" he whispered conspiratorially to her, "Liliana will make up excuses to have a ball."

A few people approached Madge to introduce themselves but Liliana shooed them away until it was just she, Madge, and Gale. "I suppose you two should probably clean up first. Gale, you know where your room is and Madge, I should have something for you to wear."

Gale gave Madge a boyish smile as Liliana whisked her away.

Madge looked around Liliana's expansive chambers and realized where the fairy had gotten the color palette for the rest of the castle. Everything was pink, peach, and gold damask and brocade.

"There's a washroom over there and while you're getting yourself cleaned up, I'll pick you out something to wear! We're about the same size. Don't you worry about a thing." Liliana pushed her toward the bathroom and Madge marveled at Gale's sister. She had the amazing ability to turn on a dime. At one moment, she was a stately ruler and the next a bubbly girl.

Liliana's bathroom was about the size of Madge's room and made completely out of something the girl knew to be called 'marble'. The faucets were made out of gold and the one she turned on let out water that was tinted mint green and smelled faintly of jasmine. Madge slipped out of her tattered nightgown and sank in to the water that was the perfect temperature, scrubbing off the apple scented grass stains, mouse blood, and cookie crumb dirt. She washed her hair with soap that smelled of lavender and sage and left the blonde locks feeling cleaner and lusher than ever.

As she stepped out of the tub, Madge spotted a peach colored robe that she was sure hadn't been there before and toweled dried her hair.

The girl wasn't sure what to do and hesitantly slipped out of the bathroom door and back in to the bedroom. "Hello?" She called in to the seemingly empty chambers.

"In here!" She heard Liliana's airy voice in an attached room the blonde found to be a dressing room that matched the bathroom. "Come here" Liliana was practically glowing, patting to the vanity chair.

Madge obliged and the Sugar Plum Fairy set out to brush her hair. "I found the perfect dress for you to wear. It's a little short on me so it shouldn't be too long for you. And Gale will just love you in it, I know. He'll probably wear something in a similar color, I _just _ know it." Liliana prattled on. It was nice listening to her talk and Madge had a very good feeling about the woman, like they could be very good friends. "There!" the fairy sounded satisfied with her work. In the euphoria of having someone brush and play with her hair, the blonde had closed her eyes and drifted off, only to be startled by what she saw in the mirror.

Surely the blonde in the mirror was a different creature. Her hair was shinier than Madge and the waves, which at times acted out, were tamed and glossy. This person's skin glowed with health and her wide blue eyes blinked, obviously stunned. No, this was in fact Madge she soon realized as she touched her half up, half down hair.

Liliana gave her a kindly smile before jumping a little bit. "Oh! I almost forgot one thing." The fairy glided over to a rosewood chest and produced something out of it while Madge was engrossed in her reflection. The blonde felt a heavy weight on the crown on her head and looked up at her image, blubbering like a fish when she saw the diamond and gold tiara. "Oh!"

"It was Gale's mother's. We thought it best to keep it for a special occasion."

"Oh! I can't wear this. Gale…I don't think Gale would want me to."

"Nonsense!" Liliana's authoritative demeanor was back. "I've never seen Gale look, let alone talk about a girl the way he does you. In the five minutes that I've seen him back, I don't think he's ever looked quite so happy before. There's just something about him, he looks as if he is just at peace with everything."

Madge didn't know what to say, and so she just blushed a charming shade of pink.

"Now let's get you ready before the party is over! Your dress is hanging up so join us whenever you're ready!"

And so Madge did. When she found the dress, she was taken aback. It was the most beautiful shade of mint green that faded in to white at the hem of the skirt. The bodice stitched with tiny golden leaves and the sleeves were puffed and made out of some translucent, gossamer material that also made a cravat. Her slippers were made from matching green silk and felt like a dream but were sturdy enough to dance in. The blonde felt like a princess.

She pranced around the room, practicing her curtsies and polite smiles. At least the smiles she knew well. When Madge felt like she could mingle among the royals without doing any unforgivable flubs, she opened the door, surprised to see Gale waiting just outside it.

"Hello" she whispered, suddenly seeming shy. Liliana was right; she and Gale did match a little. He wore khaki breeches with a white shirt and a mint vest with similar gold stitching and a proper cravat.

Immediately his eyes went to the tiara and to Madge's immense relief, he broke out into a huge smile. "I thought you should have a proper escort tonight."

"That was very thoughtful of you" she smiled.

"I try" he gave her a crooked grin.

"Shall we then?" She took his waiting arm.

"We shall."


End file.
